The Invitation or In front of the fireplace
by superfelix
Summary: BA Alex is pregnant and Bobby get this information BA


First I want to thank quite warmly my both Betas. Without you both (Roswitha and Mary Ellen), the story would not be what it has become now. I thank you for your efforts and your time, which you have brought to me (a completely stranger). 

All mistakes were only done by myself.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money with this thing, nor profit I in any other form from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and go back regardless to their owner.

I am glade about your comments. Review please

Have fun!

* * *

**The Invitation or In front of the fireplace.**

He pauses, thinking to himself,_ I got it, I got it. Dear, how slow is this elevator today? I want to tell Alex everything. She will be so surprised. _

As the doors open, Bobby rushes out of the elevator. As he sprints towards their desks, he suddenly stops. Alex is not at there desk. Confused, he looks around the squad room but is unable to find her anywhere.

He knocks again the office door of Captain James Deakins. The Captain waves him through glass pane to come in.

"What is going on, Detective?"

"Is Eames here, sir?"

"No, do you see her here? You seem excited Goren, is everything alright?

"Damn!" Although disappointed, he continues, speaking very fast. "I think I solve the case. You remember we needed the connection between Myers and our suspect. Well, they knew each other. They went to school together. I looked through all annuals of the John F. Kennedy High School and found their photos. Not only that, they shared several courses and there's indication that they spent a lot of their free time together.

His Captain is not exactly surprised, that the case is nearly solved.

"Very good! Have you sat since this morning at the school?"

"Yes!" Bobby answers briefly.

James stands up. "Good, we'll let him cool off the cell. Tomorrow is still a day. We can start our interrogation then. Our 48 hours ends at 20:30 tomorrow.

I think Eames is in the locker room, changing her clothes. She has already announced departure with me. She will come in later tomorrow. She mentioned something about a doctor's appointment." He says as he takes his coat out of the locker.

"Thanks sir. I will do my paperwork now and then I go home. But first, I'll tell her the good news. Maybe I'll find her somewhere. Her bag stands still on the desk." Bobby moves around and leaves the room.

xxx

Into the female changing room of the Major Case Squad. Alex has taken a shower and just dresses. She takes a smaller towel and wrapped her head in it as if were a turban. She wears still her jeans, but the buttons are still open. She quickly put her bra on

The advantage of the female locker room is that the officers have screwed loudspeakers onto the wall and so they could hear music all day long. Just as she hooked the last eye on her bra, the sounds of ABBA's _'Dancing Queen' _came over the speakers in the locker room. She grinned, thankful that the '_powers that be' _had made the suggestion to have them put in. Quickly looking around the locker room, she unwinds her turban, and picks up her hairbrush, which conveniently subbed as a microphone. Spinning on her toes, Alex began alternating between brushing her hair and singing into her mic.

Hearing her voice, Bobby quietly opened the door. Seeing his partner spin on her toes again brought a smile to his face. Leaning against the door frame, he watches her antics, oblivious to the fact that he was in the women's locker room, making him vulnerable for disciplinary action. He hesitated between sharing the good news and enjoying the show that Alex was putting on.

Alex feels a breath of wind on her skin, she freezes, as the hair stand on the back of her neck. As she turns she sees her partner in the doorway. She is frightened at the first moment because somebody is standing behind her. She did not hear him to come in. Her embarrassment quickly turns to outrage. The look on her face conveys her feelings. _Bobby, what are you doing here? That can cost you your job._

She saw his amused expression on his face. Oh _great__, he __did hear me __singing, wonderful!_ Bobby allowed his eyes to leave hers, and drift down her neck line, noting it's increasing redness. His gaze drifted further down his smile slowly faded. Alex hand rest on her slightly arched belly.

"You are pregnant!"

He cannot remove his eyes from her.

Alex bit her lip as she saw the injured expression in his eyes. She quickly glanced around the room, knowing that this was not the place to talk to him. How should she explain all that? But one thing she knows. Not here, not here in the locker room of the Major Case.

"We have to talk. Tonight, dinner with me?" She asks.

Bobby's arm slightly drops, as he looks at her still in shock. "You are pregnant!"

"Yes!" She says and looks at Bobby with a embarrassed smile.

"I've been wanting to tell you for quite awhile now, but it always seemed..." She waved her free arm around the room. "Please, dinner tonight, and I'll explain everything."

"O…Okay, I will be there." He stutters.

Bobby leaves backing out of the locker room without taking his eyes off of Alex's belly.

Confuses and excitedly she sees Bobby leaving the room. Alex ran her hand through her hair. Her thoughts ran rampant, from one extreme to the other. _No, no, no, not this way. __I want him to know, but not like this! __Oh god, what __does he __think __of me__? His look was in such a way, oh I do not know. Injured? Disappointed? Bobby I __do__ love you! What should I do now?_

Alex slowly turned and picked up her shirt and finished dressing.

xxx

Bobby drove towards Alex's home as if he were a robot behind the wheel. _Why is she pregnant? Why has this happen__ed__Have I lost all my opportunities with her? __Will I get __another__ chance?_ One thing is also clear to him, he loves Alex _but now she_ _has another love, isn't it obvious, you idiot! _He slammed the heal of his palm against the steering wheel. _Why I never said the three wonderful words to her? __Why didn't I tell her that I, me, Bobby Goren, loved her?_

He swiped a hand across his face. _Dammit Alex, w__ill you ever be mine?_

Bobby continues to berate himself. _And the bad thing about it is that I do not notice it. Lately she has change and I you do not notice that her breasts become bigger. Last year, as we have determined in the prostitute's murder and she wears this "little nothing", they were even smaller. Now she often wears these wide blouses, but around the breasts the material stretches always very much._

_She also drinks no more coffee, only tea and hot chocolate. _He bites his lower lip. _Then she often felt sick from some smells and she was tired all the time. __Dammit Goren__, you really are a Great Detective._

_What will become of us now? Will she quit the job and stay at home. Oh Alex. I even miss you now. _However, one comes to him. _Who is the guy? I must see him. _Anger fills Bobby's heart as he pulls into her driveway.

xxx

In front of Alex front door Bobby, takes a deep breath. He tried to empty his mind of Alex and everything he had been thinking during the drive. _Won't this every end?_

Bobby rings the door bell. After a few moments, the door opens. Bobby eyes Alex and notices that she has changed her clothes. She looks lovely, simply perfect. Alex wears a long brown skirt and a wide champagne-coloured silk blouse. She is not wearing shoes, she runs barefoot in her home. She looks for a short moment in Bobby's face and sees his searching look. She immediately looks away. "Come in, otherwise you will catch a cold."

What do you have here?" She curiously asks.

I brought dessert for us. I made Mouse au Chocolate." He hands her the bowl.

"That is my favourite dessert." She smiles, as she accepts the bowl and leaves him into her home.

Bobby enters the hall. He takes off his coat. He had also changed his clothes. Now he is wearing a beige material trousers and a narrow deep-blue sweater.

"What are you cooking?" He asks, because of the delicious smell filling the house.

"A lasagne. It's been the oven for a quarter of an hour in the oven. It will be ready in a few minutes."

"Mmmh, sounds good, I am hungry. I have not eaten anything all day." Bobby tries to hide his nervousness, but as the timer buzzes, he winces.

Alex moves around and goes to the kitchen. She puts the dessert on the table.

"Could you please set the table, then I'll get the lasagne out of the oven. I have put everything on the table."

Bobby follows her into the kitchen. He walks to Alex's tall table and puts out the cups, the cutlery and the plates. Alex gets food from the oven and puts down it on the table.

"What do you want to drink? I made a fruit tea, but you can have water or a juice too." She asks with a soft smile.

"I'll take a cup of tea." He says as he sets lays the table ready.

Both sit down on the bar stools and begin to eat. At first, neither of them speak. As they finished the meal without really talking, silly small talk arises where they mutually praise her cooking.

xxx

Alex shuffles nervously on her chair. The whole situation is so unpleasant.

"Okay Bobby. I think I need to start explaining what's going on." She begins, as she looks at him with big eyes.

"Yes, I am pregnant. I am carrying the child for my sister and her husband. I am a surrogate mother." She further tries to explain to Bobby and secretly hopes that he understands it. She feels so uncomfortable and she really hopes that he really understands it.

Bobby cannot say anything for a moment. His thoughts start to race. She has really said that she will carry the child for her sister and that she is a surrogate mother?

The only thing he could think to say is: "Oh".

Once more he goes through his thoughts. Then his face clears. Maybe there is, nevertheless, a little chance for Alex and him. "I understand! That is great. How do you feel?" He asks as looks into her eyes. He absolutely wants to know, how she feels.

A smile plays on Alex lips. She is relieved that Bobby is taking it so well and that he even asks her: 'Is everything okay?'

"All is perfect. The pregnancy seems to agree with me. I do not feel sick since the first month. Sometimes I am still very tired. But I am happy that I can do this for my sister." She explains with a free sigh. A big stone falls from her heart.

They conversation continues, and deepens. Bobby seems to be interested in the whole process He has so many questions.

"I understand and what month you are in? When is the child due?"

Alex smiles at Bobby briefly. She touches his hand for a moment.

"Now I am at the fourth month, the child is due at the end of October, possibly the beginning of November.

A silence fills the room. They still look deeply into each others eyes. Alex suggests: "Would you like to go to the living-room? The couch it is more comfortable."

Bobby nods: "Yes, that would be great."

Both stand up and go over in the living room.

xxx

Bobby follows Alex into the big lovely room, in his hand he carries a cup of tea. He sits on the sofa, while Alex starts her stereo set and puts on Michael Bublé's: Call Me Irresponsible record. She tries to light the fireplace.

As the first beats from "Me and Mrs. Jones" sound, Bobby stands behind her and touches Alex's shoulder. Alex winces slightly, but then a pleasant prickle rests in her belly. She enjoys the touch. Bobby bends to Alex and whispers with tender voice in her ear: "Dance with me Alex."

"With pleasure" Is all she could say.

Bobby holds Alex in his arms. She lays her head against his shoulder. She closes her eyes and leaves him in control. His chin rests of her head. Both move with the music, as Bobby says: "You smell good." He has to say it because she smells really good.

"Thanks, I am trying a new shampoo." She slightly blushes. She loves it, when he treats her so affectionately.

Bobby pulls Alex closer and closer to him. His hand lies gently on her back. She snuggles up closer against his shoulder allowing her to hear the pounding of his heart. As the song ends, they slowly release each other. "That was wonderful. I have waited for so long, for you to dance with me." She says with a very quiet voice. Bobby does not answer. He pulls her to the couch.

Alex asks: "Can I ask you for something?"

"Yes of course, how can I help you?" He moves around, in order to look in her eyes.

"Tomorrow is my ultrasound scan. My sister is unable to come with me and I do not want to go alone. The first seconds are so terrible. I am always afraid, afraid that I won't hear the heart beat. Will you accompany me?" She asks this question fast, before she loses the courage.

Bobby cannot believe that she has really asks him to come with her to the ultrasound scan. He feels very honoured.

"Of course, I will come with you. When is your appointment?" He asks as he lays his hand gently between her shoulder blades.

Surprised she looks at him, but she likes the feel of his touch. She is grateful that he is willing to accompany her.

"The appointment is half past nine." She answers and looks to her belly because Bobby begins to stare at her belly again.

He lifts the hand but takes it down in the same moment. _First I should ask, not just do it. Perhaps __she would find__ it disagreeable __for me to touch__ her._

"M…may I touch?" He asks a little bit frighten because he does not know if it is okay with her.

She asks confused "What?"

"You belly." He says with a big smile on his lips.

Alex nods. Bobby's left hand moves slowly under Alex blouse and rests on her belly. Her skin feels so soft under his fingertips.

"Uh!" She gives a little cry.

"Should I take my hand away?" He asks fast and looks at her with concern. Hoping there is nothing wrong with the baby, he thinks.

"No, you surprise me." She enjoys his warm, strong touch and lays her hand on his.

"Bobby?"

"Yes" He says a little bit dazed because he was deep in his thoughts.

"I still have something special to ask you." She moves slowly with the truth.

With slightly furrowing his forehead he looks at her. "Okay"

"Do not laugh." She warns him.

"I won't laugh, I promise."

She begins to talk very nervously.

"I don't know if it is the change in my hormones, or what. But..." Alex paused, searching his face. "Lately I am so, so fixed on you. All I have to do is to see, hear or smell you and I get weak at the knees. Bobby, I want you. I need you." The last few words came out in a rush. Alex takes a slow deep breath, waiting.

Bobby remained silent. Alex's nervousness increased, afraid that she had ruined the moment.

"When, when we were in the viewing room last week, it was so calm and dark. As the Captain arrested the suspect and led him away. The case was closed. We got him." She paused and swallows thickly.

Bobby adjusted himself in the couch, finding a comfortable spot. He listens to Alex intensely.

"But this made no difference to me. You were so close to me. It was so wonderful. I was so ready. I could hardly control myself. If we had stood there one more minute there, I would have grabbed you and would have shouted: 'Take me immediately here: deep, hard and fast.' You should press me against the wall and…" Her voice is barely above a whisper. She takes a small break and watches Bobby, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"When I lie at night in my bed and touch myself, I think only of you. Only of you Bobby. I imagine how your hot breath slides over me. I feel like your hands, your lips and your tongue me caress and I gasp your name in the darkness. I want to feel you inside me, Bobby. Bobby…, I love you. I want us together. I want to be your partner. Not only at work but in life too. I realize over and over again, that I put myself in your way, so you have to push me. I often ask for a pencil or something like that, so that our hands touch, although I need nothing…only your touch. I believe I am slowly going crazy." She ends the sentence and looks at him expectantly. She hopes that he feels like this too.

_She feels like me! She loves me too. She wants me and I want her_. A strange feeling overcome him. It is not a bad feeling. No. It is a feeling of happiness. He had always wished, that she shared his feelings, but when he saw, that she is pregnant…he knew he had missed his chance Now, now she confessed to him, that she loves him, just like he loves her. A smile spreads on his lips again, but he can say nothing. He is amazed for a moment. His hand goes to his face and rubs it hard.

She looks at him. This gesture is so typical for him, but he says nothing until now. Panic spreads in her. "Bobby? Please say something! I talk and talk! If you don't feel like me, I will come off as the biggest idiot of the world." She babbles uncertainly.

Bobby takes his hand from his face. He turns towards to her, looking into her eyes. His hands touch her cheeks as his thumbs touch her mouth.

"Alex, I do love you too. Oh God, I can not say how much I love you. As I have seen you just for a while, pregnant, there I though, that I have lost you forever." He ends his sentence and leans closer and closer against Alex. Their faces move, almost touching each other. Their lips immediately met.

Gently caressing each other with their lips, Alex whispered, "Oh Bobby"

Alex hands go in Bobby's hair. It felt like a thousand butterflies were in her belly. Bobby believed his heart would have to shatter any minute as it hit so fast and hard against his chest. She lifts herself up in order to sit on his lap.

"Please don't go." Alex moans as he adjusted his seat.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." He says and looks at her very seriously.

Bobby's arms cover Alex waist. He pulls her closer to him. She lays her hands in his nape. Their second kiss becomes more passionate. Alex closes her eyes. She feels how Bobby's lips suck at her lower lip. When her lips part and Bobby's tongue touches hers, she starts to gasp.

xxx

When they come to breathe the next time it is quite calm. The music is over. The only noise is the rain beating again the window. It gets dark. Only the fire illuminates the room. They have completely forgotten the time. They had been caressing each other for a half hour.

"Stay with me tonight." Alex pleased.

"Of course I will"

Alex stands up. Her legs have fallen asleep because of the uncomfortable seat posture. She easily staggers. Bobby jumps up to hold her gently.

He leaned against her, whispering in her ears. "I've waited for so long. Please, please let me see you, all of you. I have waited so long."

Alex begins to unbutton her blouse. Bobby sits down on the couch again, watching her. Alex wears the same bra. It is a black satin model with pink ribbons at the shoulder-straps and between the cups. The blouse falls to the floor. Her skirt has a back zipper, as she opens it, the skirt slips over her bottom to her ankles. She steps out of her clothes.

"You are so beautiful Alex." He says. He eyes her from top to bottom.

She steps to him to reach his sweater. She pulls his sweater over his head, exposing his chest. His shoulders and upper arms are well formed. She smiles and wonders why he hides this body, this beautiful body under his suits?

Bobby lifts himself from the couch again, as Alex begins to kiss his chest. Her hands move towards his belt. She opens the zipper and unbuttons of his trousers, as they drop, Bobby stands before her only with black boxers.

A shiver runs up Alex back.

"I am afraid." She announced her thoughts.

"I won't hurt you Alexandra."

"I know Robert.

It is only, it has been quite quite long that I've been with an man. Now I am pregnant and my last sex is what? Years ago!" She confesses to him.

"Alex, I haven't been with a woman for quite awhile myself. Don't worry, we'll take everything slow and easy." He gently stroked her hair. He paused. "I didn't think to bring any protection, do we need it?"

Alex chuckled. "I can not become unintentionally pregnant and I am healthy. I made a test before the insemination. If you are okay, I'm fine without."

"I am safe Alex." He says, opening Alex's bra. "Your breasts, they are so…" He begins and is interrupted by her.

"I know, I have become big." She ends the sentence. Both starts to laugh

He goes in crouches to slip off her panties.

Now she stands before him, nude. The woman, with whom he loves so much. The woman, with whom is his partner. The woman, with whom he trusts his life. The woman with whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He is aroused by the sight of her. He pulls her to him on the floor. She lies down on her back, with some garments under her head. Before Bobby lies down to her, he still escapes from his underwear. He lies down on his belly and supports himself with his elbows.

"I love you Alex. I want you." He says.

"I love you too Bobby." While they kiss each other, Bobby's hand goes first over Alex breasts, then over her belly and finally it lands between her legs.

"Are you ready?" He asks before he continues because he wants to be quite sure.

"Yes!" She whispers.

While his thumb massages her clit, first one then two of his fingers slide into her. Alex moans. Bobby loosens from her mouth. His tongue wanders over Alex body. He pinches at her nipples. He covers her belly with hundred soft kisses. As his head is between her thighs, he stops for short moment.

Alex eyes are closed. Her face is very tense. She enjoys every new touch. Bobby places himself between her legs. He pushes her thighs further apart. While his tongue caresses her clit, his hands rest on her hips. He can tell immediately that she likes his touches. As he places his tongue deep inside of her, Alex moans.

"Bobby it is enough. I can't… Oh my… good, s..so good."

Bobby slowly glides his tongue into Alex. Just as carefully, he pulls it out and then slides it back in. She can feel herself beginning to reaches her climax. Her back bends and she presses her abdomen violently beneath his mouth.

From the silence Alex hears Bobby saying: "Now we can start."

"What?" She replies dazed. "And you say that you have no sex for a long time?"

"Oh, my memory is better than I thought." He answers with a teasing undertone.

Bobby slowly moves his way back up to Alex's shoulders. When their lips meet, she can taste herself on Bobby's lips. Slightly adjusting her hips, Bobby lowers himself inside of her, being careful, not to hurt her. He pushes in her, inch by inch. When he is completely inside of Alex, he gasps.

"You are so warm and wet and tight. Oh Alex, you are so… good." He moans passionately.

"Don't stop… Bobby. Don't stop, oh, I can feel you everywhere."

Bobby slowly begins to move in and out. They find a rhythm which allows both to moan at the same time. Alex feels the growing of her second orgasm. She crosses her legs around Bobby's hips to press him even closer to herself. A long sigh escapes from her throat, as the explosion comes inside of her.

When she opens her eyes again and looks in Bobby's face, a jerk goes through his body as he also reaches his climax.

He wants to roll up from her but she holds him tight with her legs. She wants to hold him in that moment forever. She wants to feel him further even deeper.

"Not yet, please." She murmurs and looks him deep in the eyes.

"But the baby, I do not want to crush you." He whispers as he looks at her very lovingly. "Everything is okay with the baby. Still let us lie together for a moment. That was unbelievable Bobby." She confesses to him in exhaustion.

A flash lights the room. The thunder follows after a few seconds. Alex loosens her arms and legs from Bobby's body. He rises.

"Come on, let's move to the bed, it is more comfortable." He says as he grins at her.

xxx

Bobby picks Alex up from the floor and carries her in the bedroom. They snuggle together under the blankets.

"What did you do the whole day? I missed you." She asks him. Waiting for the answer, she lays her head on his chest.

"I search for a connection between our suspect and Myers." He replies as he strokes her hair.

"And?" She asks again because he stops his speaking.

"I found it. They attended the same school."

"Therefore you had to sit in a dark, stuffy room and look through all the old annuals?" She teased.

"Yes, I did." His voice has a soft whining undertone in his voice. "But I was allowed to sit in the library of the school. It was light and has good air-conditioning. What did you do?" He begins to laughs.

"I have collected our last three cases and typed them." She explains quite seriously. She enjoys his touches. Now his hand lies on her back.

"Thank you, that was not necessary. I would have done it tomorrow. How can I show you my gratitude?" He asks innocently.

"Uh, I know something you could do." She replies. Bobby begins to laugh as he moves Alex over him.

The End

* * *

The story "The Big News" from I-am-LMR has inspired me to this story. (I thank you Emily) I have built up the love scene on the following sentence: Owen stellte die Lampe weg und zog Lucie über sich." This is from Candace Robb's book "Die Kapelle des Erzbischofs"/"The Lady Chapel" The fact that this would become the last sentence of my story, I have not counted on it.

So, before I got a lot of criticism. I know Alex delivered the child at the third season for her sister, so between 2003 and 2004. Michael Bublé's Call Me irresponsible record is from 2007. They cannot have heard it and also not have danced together. I love the song: Me and Mrs. Jones. It is the perfect song for a dance between Alex and Bobby.

Please leave a Review


End file.
